1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly, particularly for a vehicle, wherein a sliding unit is slidable along a track member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the prior art. An example of such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,214 (the '214 patent) to Buening.
The sliding window assembly disclosed by the '214 patent includes a sliding panel slidable along a track member between an open and a closed position. A first pin and a second pin are affixed to the sliding panel to interface with the track member. The track member includes a first channel extending to a first depth for receiving the first pin and a second channel extending to a second depth for receiving the second pin. The first channel defines a first width and the second channel defines a second width. The first width is less than the second width. Accordingly, the first pin is sized to only fit in the first channel and the second pin is sized to only fit in the second channel. The first and second channels each have a right angle bend for forcing the pins attached to the sliding panel to abruptly change direction by 90° as the panel is moved from the open to the closed position. This abrupt change in direction is difficult to operate and results in a window assembly that is not aesthetically pleasing when opening. Also, the sliding panel is not supported by the track member, thus promoting vibration and rattle.
The prior art, as evidenced by the specific disclosure of the '214 patent, provides many sliding window assemblies. However, there remains an opportunity to provide a sliding window assembly including a sliding panel that is easy to operate and that has a smooth and stable movement between an open and a closed position.